Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication and entertainment media asset delivery systems and more particularly to a system for rating media content according to weighting parameters in predetermined categories.
Media assets are commodities such as video tapes, audio tapes, TV and radio programs, etc. The present rating system most widely used in the United States is a single dimensional system for categorizing perceived offensive nature of the media asset content. Further, this system applies only to movies. This system, adopted by the Motion Picture Arts Association (MPAA) uses a single scale of "G" for content deemed acceptable for all audiences, "PG" for content deemed acceptable for most audiences subject to parental discretion, "PG-13" for content deemed acceptable for audiences over 13 years of age subject to parental discretion, "R", "NC-17", and "X", etcetera. These categories are attempts by the movie industry to alert viewers and parents to the general nature of the media content, such as amount and extent of violence, nudity, sex, and offensive language.
However, this system leaves a lot to be desired. First, different viewers will find different things offensive. Second, the "one size fits all" type of single dimensional rating system does not account for cultural differences, religious differences, and backgrounds of the viewing audiences. Such a system also does not give any distinguishing information about the levels within different categories of perceived offensive material that may be present in the media asset. Such a system also does not apply to audio tapes and compact disks.
Another problem with the current systems is that audio and video recorders and players are literally everywhere. Parents have little actual direct control over their children's access to the media content of videotapes and TV programs available in the home except to lock them up or simply turn off the TV or radio.
The Advanced Television Systems Committee has considered the various existing rating systems. Their accommodation for rating systems is reflected in a recently issued document entitled "System Information For Digital Television ATSC Standard" issued in January 1996.